Un Nuevo Comienzo
by Ayrim
Summary: Hawke es una mujer con muchos secretos pero un buen dia se decide a contar su historia. Una historia donde tendrá mucho protagonismo un elfo muy sexy... cubierto de Lyrium. Hawke/Anders/Fenris. All characters are propertly of Bioware Corp.
1. Huida

**Capítulo 1 : Huida**

Hoy es un día lluvioso, las nubes cubren todo el cielo mientras llenan de agua toda la ciudad. Estoy sentada, escribiendo en un papel desgastado a la luz de una solitaria vela mientras me tapo con varias mantas intentando entrar en calor. Hoy es un día importante. Es el día en el que, por fin, he decidido contar lo que sucedió . He tardado varios años pero mi buen amigo Varric me ha convencido para hacerlo.( no sin antes chantajearme con cerveza). No estoy orgullosa de muchas de las cosas que voy a escribir pero como se suele decir, lo hecho, hecho esta y es lo que me ha convertido en lo que soy ahora. Bueno, empecemos...me llamo Alexia y esta es mi historia.

Me volví hacia atrás y observé desolada la situación que tenían ante mi. Había corrido sin parar y ni si tan siquiera mirar atrás, seguida de mi familia, hasta que nos encontrábamos relativamente a salvo. Empezamos a jadear por lo que nos apoyamos en una pared rocosa que encontramos por el camino intentando poner nuestros pensamientos en orden y recuperando fuerzas.

" Oh Hacedor, creo que si seguimos a este ritmo voy a tener que quedarme atrás "– explicó una de las mujeres que me acompañaban.

Mi madre, mi querida madre Leandra. Escapamos de nuestra ciudad natal, Lothering, ya que la ruina y todos los engendros tenebrosos habían alcanzado el lugar. Miré a mi madre con cariño, la abrace e intenté darle fuerzas para seguir adelante.

" Vamos, pronto podremos descansar mejor"- Le dije, abrazándola con fuerza y levantándola del suelo donde ella se había dejado caer momentos antes – "si no nos movemos rápido, nos alcanzaran y todo esto no habrá servido para nada".

" Alexia tiene razón madre "- dijo uno de los chicos que en ese momento estaba ayudando mirando la escena con inquietud.

" Oh, no me lo puedo creer Carver, tu dándome la razón, a tu querida hermana , a la que siempre estas apoyando y elogiando"- respondí con sarcasmo e ironía, dando cierto grado de énfasis a la expresión " querida" - "Tengo que acordarme de marcar este día en el calendario"- dije mientras le daba una sonrisa burlona.

Yo, mi madre Leandra, mi hermano Caver y mi hermana Bethany formábamos parte de la familia Amell. Nuestro padre había muerto tiempo atrás y desde entonces Carver y yo empezamos a llevarnos...como decirlo...mal, muy muy mal. El era un chico fuerte y bastante hábil con las armas cuyo objetivo era cuidar de nosotros, pero yo se lo ponía muy difícil o eso solía decir el. El caso es que yo, muy a su pesar, era maga, pero no una maga cualquiera, ¡ Por supuesto que no! Era una apostata,una apostata muy rebelde por así decirlo. Me negué con rotundidad a formar parte del circulo de hechiceros. Cuando tomé esa decisión tenia unos 14 años y ahora con 32 tengo exactamente la misma opinión que antes pero ya había visto con mis propios ojos las graves consecuencias que esa decisión había traído.

Puedo decir que era una chica apasionada, rebelde, una chica muy alegre y ni el mal humor de mi hermano podía hacer mella en mi. Quería muchísimo mi hermana Bethany. Para mi siempre había sido un gran apoyo. Era maga como yo y nos entendíamos perfectamente. A Beth se le daba mejor curar pero yo prefería chamuscar traseros a los idiotas. Ambas sabíamos los peligros que corríamos al ser magas ; teníamos mucho cuidado en mostrar nuestra magia en publico y estábamos muy orgullosas de ser unas chicas fuertes que no caían en las tentaciones de los demonios. Odiábamos la magia de sangre.

En el momento en el que estábamos huyendo de la ruina,me acorde de todos los momentos vividos y me dije a mi misma que nos íbamos a salvar. Que nos quedaban muchos momentos por vivir. No quería morir huyendo, no quería morir sin ver mis sueños echos realidad, no quería morir sin antes haber llegado a ser alguien, sin haber vivido una bonita historia de amor ( si, era el sueño de cualquier jovencita, pero yo no quería vivir un amor casto ni normal, quería vivir un amor apasionado y épico...¡que tonta era!), quería vivir, quería darlo todo y en ese momento me aseguré de que fuera así.

" ¡Vamos!- dije con dureza. Ayudé mis hermanos y a mi madre y seguimos corriendo. No paramos hasta que oímos unos gritos cerca nuestro. Llegamos hasta allí y vimos a una pareja, una mujer pelirroja y un hombre con las vestimentas propias de un templario. Estaban siendo acorralados por un gran numero de engendros tenebrosos y pude ver que el hombre estaba herido.

Bethany se apresuro a lanzar unos hechizos de defensa , mi hermano cargó contra los engendros y yo lancé una gran circulo de fuego por lo que quedaron arrasados y calcinados Me acerque a la mujer pero el hombre se puso delante de ella y nos fulminó con la mirada.

"Atrás, no deis un paso más apostatas" amenazó con dureza el templario, no sin soltar antes un pequeño aullido causado por el dolor.

" No podíamos tener mas suerte, arrasan nuestra ciudad, huimos a la desesperada, nos encontramos todo el camino con esos malditos bichos y ahora lo que faltaba, un templario" - exclamó irónicamente Beth poniéndose a la defensiva.

" Weasley, por favor, nos han salvado, el Hacedor lo entiende" dijo la mujer pelirroja de manera afectuosa al templario mientras le cogía del brazo. " Además necesitamos ayuda, no podremos avanzar mucho mas en tu estado".

En ese momento el hombre llamado Weasley asintió y se sentó en el suelo completamente agotado. La mujer pelirroja , con una mirada llena de preocupación , se acercó a nosotros y se presentó.

" Gracias por la ayuda, me llamo Aveline y este es mi marido Weasley." " Habéis sido muy oportunos apareciendo justo en el momento en el que me empezaban a fallaban las fuerzas" - sonrió de manera cálida.

" Así somos nosotros"- expliqué sonriendo tendiéndole la mano- " Me llamo Alexia pero me suelen llamar Hawke. Estos son Beth y Carver, mis hermanos y esta es mi madre Leandra. Estamos huyendo pero no sabemos muy bien a donde ir".

Cuando terminamos las presentaciones oímos unos rugidos por lo que nos pusimos en marcha rápidamente llegando a un gran descampado. Ninguno de nosotros estábamos preparados para lo que sucedió a continuación. El suelo empezó a temblar y vimos como un ogro de gran tamaño se acercaba peligrosamente hacia nosotros. Esa criatura era aterradora y soltaba un olor nauseabundo. Todos nos pusimos a la defensiva mirándonos los unos a los otros sin saber quien iba a atacar en primer lugar. Pero ocurrió. Bethany, que estaba mi lado, murmuró algo por lo bajo y se adelantó lanzando un poderoso hechizo. El ogro soltó un rugido aterrador y cogió desprevenida a Beth quien intento huir sin fortuna. Vimos horrorizados como Bethany era alcanzada por la criatura, como la elevó por los aires y como la aplastó con violencia contra el suelo. Recuerdo que me asusté mucho al ver tanta sangre en el suelo y que entré en una especie de shock. Carver me sacó de el empujándome hacia adelante y gritándome que empezara a luchar. Y así lo hice. La pelea acabó y todos nos dirijamos hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de mi hermana muerta. Yo no fui capaz de mirar mas de unos segundos mientras mi madre lloraba tendida en el suelo y mi hermano la intentaba consolar.

Lo que ocurrió después fue bastante...extraño. Surgieron grandes oleadas de engendros tenebrosos. Pensábamos que iba a ser nuestro fin pero de la nada, apareció un gigantesco dragón ( ¡no, no estoy bromeando!) y en cuestión de segundos, estábamos fuera de peligro. Dejó su forma de dragón para mostrarse en un aspecto humano bastante extraño .Nos explico que era una bruja, la famosa bruja de la espesura, Flemeth ( ¡Las leyendas eran ciertas!) . Aveline tuvo que acabar con el sufrimiento de a marido ya que estaba corrompido por culpa de los malditos engendros y al final, esa misteriosa mujer nos llevo a un sitio seguro, no sin antes encomendare una misión.

Nos pusimos de acuerdo en ir a Kirkwall ya que teníamos a nuestro tío viviendo allí. Tomamos un barco y en tres interminables días desembarcamos en el muelle. Allí tuvimos que esperar otros tres eternos días , ( fue la semana mas larga de mi vida, sin duda) hasta que pudimos entrar gracias a la ayuda de nuestro tío Gamlen no sin antes comprometernos en un trabajo como contrabandistas durante un año ( ¡1 año! Gracias al hacedor que mereció la pena). Lo que no sabía al llegar fue lo importante que llegaría a ser esa ciudad para mi y sobre todo , lo más importante, que la persona que cambio mi vida , la encontraría allí.


	2. Fuera de Control

**Capitulo 2: Fuera de Control **

Entré en casa con rapidez cerrando la puerta . Vivíamos en casa de mi tío Gamlen, una casa que se caía a pedazos. No había ni un solo trozo de techo que no tuviera grietas y , hacedor, eso era horrible en días lluviosos.

Me había pasado toda la mañana paseando con Aveline. Era su día libre en el trabajo. Se había echo un hueco dentro de los guardas que velaban por la seguridad de los ciudadanos de Kirkwall y pensé en hacerle una visita para ver como le iban las cosas. Sabia que no iba a salir de allí sin un buen montón de recados pero no podía negarle nada a Aveline, la verdad sea dicha. Llevábamos juntas desde que llegamos a Kirkwall huyendo de la plaga y nuestra relación había mejorado con el paso del tiempo. Aveline era una mujer fuerte y a veces demasiado dura pero yo siempre sacaba su lado bromista y nos pasábamos horas y horas riendo, ¡ aunque luego me golpeara en las costillas llamándome cría!

Pero no solo tenía a mi lado a Aveline. Me relacionaba con unas personas bastante...extrañas. Conocí a Varric una mañana en la que Carver y yo habíamos salido para encontrarnos con un enano tosco y malhumorado. Bartrand se llamaba. Estábamos terriblemente mal de dinero y habíamos oído que un enano estaba preparando una expedición a los caminos de las profundidades donde había un gran tesoro. Carver y yo enseguida nos apuntamos pero ese maldito enano nos rechazo prácticamente nada mas vernos. Puso un montón de sucias excusas y se largó. Recuerdo la rabia que sentí y como lo pagué todo contra mi hermano. Salí corriendo de esa plaza chocándome con un chico que también iba despistado. Tarde una fracción de segundo en comprobar que me había robado mi bolsa con prácticamente todo el dinero que nos quedaba . ¡Mierda! Me acordé de todos los familiares vivos y muertos de ese bastardo y corrí hacia el como si me persiguiera el diablo. De pronto, una flecha clavó al chico en la pared sin que tuviera posibilidad huir. Seguimos la dirección de la flecha y vimos a un enano aparecer con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Nos devolvió la bolsa y nos explico que se llamaba Varric y que ese sucio enano que nos había rechazado era su hermano. Acabamos haciendo un trato con el ; teníamos que conseguir 50 soberanos de Oro para poder ir a la expedición de Bartrand . Para ello tendríamos que conseguir trabajos por toda al ciudad pero el nos ayudaría.( ¡Que gran consuelo¡).

Unas noches después nos encontrábamos en el Ahorcado, una taberna situada en Bajaciudad, yo,Aveline, Carver y Varric, celebrado las ganancias que habíamos conseguido durante la semana. Ya iba por la tercera jarra cuando vimos una discursion en la barra. Una mujer estaba apoyada de manera muy provocativa rodeada por cuatro hombres que se la comían con los ojos. Uno de ellos metió su mano por debajo del corsé de la mujer y esta le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Al final los cuatro hombres estaban en el suelo y la mujer se sentó para poder terminarse su whisky. Enseguida captó mi mirada de sorpresa. Me devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa insinuante y se acercó a nuestra mesa. Se llamaba Isabella y era una mujer muy, MUY exuberante. Vestía con un corsé blanco muy apretado que realzaba sus grandes pechos, llevaba unas botas que subían de manera muy sensual muy por encima de la rodilla y si mal no recuerdo, esta mujer no llevaba pantalones. Pero ¡ menuda mujer!. De las mas provocativas y sensuales mujeres que había visto nunca. En ese momento maldije mi gusto exclusivo por los hombres. Me lo podría haber pasado muy bien con ella. Lástima.

Otra de las mujeres de mi grupo era Merril. Una chica elfa que resultó ser totalmente encantadora y adorable si no fuera porque usaba la magia de sangre. Me enfade mucho con ella pero me ablandé y la admití en nuestro grupo. Era tan mona...y necesitaba ayuda para adaptarse en la ciudad así que le prometí que la ayudaría en todo lo posible.

Esa noche tuve un sueño. Un sueño muy caliente. Era Enero y hacia un frió horrible, ¡ incluso había nevado! Me produjo tristeza ya que empecé a recordar mi vida en Ferelden. Para quitarme todo eso de la cabeza quedé con Isabela en el Ahorcado. Así podría desahogarme y entrar en calor con unas buenas pintas pensé. ¡Já! Tenia que haberme dado cuenta antes de que la idea que tenia Isabella de " entrar en calor" no era exactamente la misma que la miá. Tras mucho insistir acabé entrando con ella en un local llamado " The Blomming Rose". No sabia que tipo de local era este hasta que entré.

" Isabella...¡¿ Por qué me has traído a una casa de putas?! ¿Tan necesitada me ves?" le pregunté mientras me sonrojaba furiosamente.

" Gatita tranquilizate" me dijo con una sonrisa juguetona- "Vamos a pasarlo bien" Me agarró del brazo, me quito el abrigo y me introdujo dentro de la marea de personas que había en el local.

Estaba todo iluminado con una luz tenue, las paredes estaban pintadas de rojo y se escuchaba una música lenta y provocativa.

Vi como en todas las esquinas había unos pequeños sofás de color negro y rojo y vi como todos estaban ocupados por hombres y mujeres en distintas posiciones Todos ellos parecían estar disfrutando de besos, tocamientos y no paraban de gemir.

Voy a matar Isabella...eso es lo que pensaba todo el rato mientras me conducía hacia un sillón que habían dejado libre. Me fastidiaba admitirlo pero todo esto me afectaba. Llevaba dos años sin ningún tipo de relación y...empezaba a echarlo de menos. Joder,¡ no era de piedra! . Pero no quería que fuese así, no de este modo. Antes no me hubiera importado, hubiera tonteado con un hombre, lo hubiera seducido y habríamos pasado una noche loca de sexo salvaje pero las cosas habían cambiado. Eso pensé hasta que Isabella me emborracho y perdí el control. Empece a bailar, con movimientos lentos. No se que me pasaba pero necesitaba moverme, necesitaba alejar todas las preocupaciones de mi cabeza y dejarme llevar. Era una chica joven y en ese momento, solo quería pasármelo bien.

Me acerque a un hombre bastante atractivo. Tenia el pelo negro, le caía por los hombros y tenia una mirada salvaje. No tenia miedo ni vergüenza , empece a bailar enfrente de el sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada mientras le sonreía sensualmente. Estaba completamente borracha y lo que paso después me lo tuvo que explicar Isabella porque no me acordaba de absolutamente nada.

El me cogió de las caderas y empezó a moverse también lentamente. Sentí su sexo duro contra mi. Eso me hizo sonreír , aumentó mi ego femenino , sorprendida también, de que con tan poco, hubiera puesto a un hombre de esa manera. Una de sus manos estaba agarrada firmemente en mi culo mientras que la otra estaba en uno de mis pechos. No se como paso, pero en unos segundos estábamos en una esquina besándonos salvajemente intentando deshacernos de nuestras ropas mientras nuestra sangre hervía. No podía controlar mi cuerpo, mis manos iban sin control hacia su longitud mientras mi pierna se enroscaba alrededor de su cadera con fuerza. El hombre bajo su mano llegando a mi vientre mientras me dejaba un camino de mordiscos por mi cuello. En ese instante sentí una relajación completa de mis músculos, de mi cuerpo y todo se volvió completamente negro.

Me desperté con un dolor de cabeza horrible. Sentía muchas nauseas y aun seguía viendo borroso. Cuando vomité varias veces, me duché y me relajé un poco, me acerqué al espejo y vi a una chica con un aspecto horrible. Mi pelo largo y rojo estaba desordenado cayéndome por la espalda casi hasta mi cintura. Mis ojos estaban rojos y vi como todo mi cuello estaba recubierto por chapetones y mordiscos,

Mierda, Mierda, Mierda y más Mierda. Eso es lo que pensé. ¡Me había comportado como una perra en celo! Recordé al hombre que me hizo esto y no sentí nada. Claro, todo había sido por culpa del alcohol, como siempre.

Me acerqué a la cómoda y me vestí con un pantalón y una blusa holgada mientras echaba un último vistazo al espejo.

¿ Habrá alguien alguna vez que me haga sentir mi cuerpo en llamas, al rojo vivo sin necesidad de emborracharme? Pensé con tristeza en ese momento.

No tardaría en descubrir la respuesta.


	3. Guarda Gris

Abrí la puerta de la habitación con furia e inmovilicé a Isabella poniéndome encima de ella en su cama . " ¡Tú! maldita pirata, ¡como pudiste dejar que me emborrachara así, ¡casi me tiro a un completo desconocido!"- le dije furiosa mientras le sujetaba las manos , sentada a horcajadas encima de ella. Isabella se mostró sorprendida al principio pero enseguida me lazó una mirada lasciva-" Uh gatita, que atrevida, te quedaste con ganas de más ayer, ¿no es así?"- En ese momento, Isabella se soltó con facilidad y me tiró colocándose encima mio mientras me dio un lametón en la oreja.

Sabía que estaba igual de roja que mi pelo y eso solo hizo que Isabella soltara una sonora carcajada y me diera un beso cariñoso en la mejilla-" Eres tan adorable cuando quieres, pero tienes que soltarte mas cielo, con lo sexy que eres con ese pelo rojo desordenado, con esos ojos azules que quitarían la respiración a cualquiera, con esas te..." . No le dejé terminar la frase porque estaba empezando a meter sus manos por debajo de mi blusa con una clara intención y nada buena así que , con rapidez, le sujeté las manos y empecé a hacerle cosquillas por todo el cuerpo. Nos empezamos a retorcer de risa mientras prácticamente nos quitábamos la ropa para desesperar más la una a la otra, hasta que al final acabamos las dos en el suelo con un gran estrépito.

" Vaya Vaya, esto se avisa chicas!- dijo una voz divertida desde la puerta. " ¿Hay sitio para uno más?"

" Claro, ¿Por que no? Donde caben dos, caben tres"-empezó diciendo Isabella mientras se levantaba y hacía un hueco en la cama.

" Varric, querido, no creo que sea buena idea, ¿Que pensaría Bianca de todo esto? Sus flechas acabaran incrustadas en tu culo"- le sonreí ignorando el doble sentido del comentario de Isabella, mientras me colocaba la blusa en su sitio y me acercaba a la puerta.

" Oh por favor , pero si no es celosa, ella sabe que solo tengo ojos para ella"-dijo esto mientras acariciaba de forma lenta a su ballesta.

" Que sepas que tu mirada y la forma que tienes de "acariciar" a tu arma dan mucho miedo" - me burlé mientras bajábamos las escaleras y nos sentábamos en la barra. Isabella se había quedado en su habitación alegando que tenia que atender unos asuntos. Ja, unos asuntos dice...unos asuntos llamados hombres desesperados pensé divertida.

Varric se rió con ganas, dio una última caricia a Bianca y se sentó a mi lado mientras pedía a la camarera más cercana una jarra de cerveza.

"Empiezas bien fuerte el día ¿eh?"- dije mirando como se bebía la mitad de su cerveza de un trago-" Yo no pienso volver a beber, tengo la peor resaca de mi vida" - le dije apoyándome la cabeza en la barra.

" Eso dicen todos amiga, pero luego nadie puede resistir a la tentación"- sonrió Varric-" Hablando de tentaciones, veo que te lo pasaste bien anoche"- observó mientras me lanzaba una mirada burlona hacia mis marcas en el cuello.

"Agh, no quiero hablar de eso, voy a matar a Isabella"- dije mientras me ponía de pie, finalizando así la conversación.

Salí al frío de la mañana con intención de ir al mercado para hacer unas compras. Al llegar me detuve varios minutos en algunos estantes y compre una bolsa entera de manzanas. Adoraba las manzanas desde niña. Es la única fruta que soportaba y las comía de buena gana. Lo malo era que en Ferelden era casi imposible comerlas ya que el precio era horriblemente caro. La suerte es que en Kirkwall era un alimento muy poco valorado por lo que se adaptaba a mi pobre economía.

También compré un poco de pan, vino y arroz y me dirigí hacia casa cuando vi en una esquina a un grupo de personas que cuchicheaban en voz baja.

Mi curiosidad ganó, como siempre, y me acerqué con cuidado haciendo que se me cayera una bolsa para poder recogerla mientras escuchaba.

"¡ Estaba tan enfermo!, menos mal que ese buen hombre le ayudó "-dijo una señora de aspecto frágil.

" Entonces, ¿son verdad los rumores?¿ Es cierto que hay un guarda gris en Ciudad Oscura y que cura a los enfermos ?¡Y gratis!"- exclamó un hombre al que le faltaba un brazo.

" Shhh, no lo digas tan alto. ¿No te das cuenta que si los templarios se enteran lo arrestaran y se lo llevaran? Lo tiene que saber el menor número de gente posible. Ademas, pobrecillo, se dice que ha estado en los caminos de las profundidades y que allí perdió a alguien importante para el. Los rumores dicen que no ha vuelto a ser el mismo desde entonces y que ahora se dedica a ayudar al prójimo sin pedir nada a cambio- explicó una de las mujeres .

Eso llamó mi atención. ¡ Un mago que había estado en los caminos de las profundidades! Es justo lo que necesitamos, pensé. Por lo que me apresuré hasta que llegué a casa, dejé todas las bolsas bajo la atenta mirada de Carver que observó como las bolsas se cayeron y susurró un " Que torpe es" y me puse en camino hacia Ciudad Oscura.

No había estado nunca allí. Madre nos había dicho que era un sitio muy peligroso donde había mucha delincuencia . Muchos refugiados huyeron en su desesperación a esta zona después de encontrarse con las puertas cerradas de Kirkwall , huyendo de la Ruina. Nosotros tuvimos más suerte, pensé con un suspiro.

Cuando llegué me di cuenta de lo peligroso que era el sitio. Estaba todo oscuro y abandonado. Había gente tirada por el suelo pidiendo ayuda, gente enferma. También había gente de aspecto no muy gentil, por así decirlo, que fulminaban con la mirada a todo aquel que pasase por su lado.

Quise salir de allí lo antes posible por lo que prácticamente fui corriendo por toda la ciudad hasta que me di de bruces con la puerta de lo que se suponía que era una clínica médica. Llame a la puerta pero no contestó nadie. Intente abrirla pero estaba cerrada desde dentro. Volví a llamar pero conseguí el mismo éxito que la primera vez. Al final me di por vencida y me di la vuelta con la intención de volver al día siguiente pero de pronto, oí como la puerta se abría con un chirrido y me volví.

Delante de mi tenia a un hombre alto, con el pelo castaño claro recogido en una coleta ( aunque tenia varios mechones cayéndole por ambos lados de la cara). Era un hombre bastante atractivo pero su mirada era la de un hombre cansado, muy cansado. Aun con todo, no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco mientras le sonreí tímidamente.

" Buenas tardes, disculpe las molestias pero me preguntaba si tendría un momento para hablar conmigo"- dije esto muy rápido mirando al suelo. Maldita criá estúpida , pensé. ¡Soy una hormona con patas!. No puedo mirar aun hombre sin sonrojarme, controlate , ¡ Controlate Alexia!

El hombre rubio me miró con una expresión divertida ya que pudo observar como por mi cara pasaban tantas emociones.

" Bueno, iba a decirte que estaba cerrado pero no puedo decirle que no a una mujer tan hermosa como tu"- dijo con una sonrisa mientras me invitaba a pasar dentro de su clínica.

Tras decir esto me sonrojé aun mas. Sentía la cara arder y entré sin mirarle a la cara. Guarda la compostura, guarda la compostura, guarda la compostura. Me repetía esto constantemente mientras tomaba asiento y me atreví a mirar alrededor. La clínica era bastante espaciosa, tenia mas iluminación que toda ciudad oscura. Había cuatro estantes llenos de frascos ,especias y hierbas y el espacio que sobraba estaba cubierto de hamacas y esterillas para tratar a los enfermos.

" Perdón por el desorden, no esperaba que nadie viniera en mi hora de descanso"- dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa mientras se pasaba la mano por la cabeza. " Me llamo Anders, por cierto"

" Oh, no te preocupes, no hay nada mas desordenado que mi cuarto"- le respondí con una sonrisa- "Me llamo Alexia pero me llaman Hawke. Estoy aquí para pedirte ayuda. Veras...he oído por ahí que has estado en los caminos de las profundidades y te quería preguntar, si..bueno, si podrías acompañarnos"-terminé mi explicación con una sonrisa.

En cuanto nombré los caminos de las profundidades, su expresión hasta entonces agradable, se transformo en una expresión seria y me lazó una mirada dura.

" ¡No, no y no! Lo siento pero no, me da igual que seas una de las mujeres mas guapas que haya visto en mucho tiempo, me da igual que me lo pidas con esa sonrisa, me da igual todo ¡pero ni hablar! No pienso volver allí, juré que no volvería tras lo de Saltarín"- explicó con furia.

"Saltarín, ¿ quien es Saltarín?"- no pude evitar reírme ya que me pareció un nombre bastante gracioso.

" Mi gato...tuve que deshacerme de el y es algo...que me marcó mucho" explico dolido.

No pude evitar reírme, ¡este hombre era totalmente adorable! Cambie de posición en la silla y me acerque a el.

" Por favooor"- le suplique poniendo mi mejor cara y poniendo ojos tristes. En cuanto me vio así no pudo seguir con su cara seria y se echo a reír. Cuando acabó me miro pensativo.

" Ya veremos"- dijo simplemente

" ¿Que puedo hacer para convencerte?- le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

En ese momento , Anders se puso a mi lado mientras se acercaba a la puerta y me lanzó una mirada insinuante y burlona antes de contestar " ya se te ocurrirá algo"

Oh bien, esto se iba a poner muy interesante.


	4. Salvador en momentos de crisis

**Bueno, aquí va el cuarto capítulo. Muchas gracias a Saranghee por escribir sobre la historia. Me ha echo mucha ilusión , así que te animo a que sigas poniendo tu opinión que siempre es bien recibida! Espero que os guste, poner muchos Reviews ^_^. Saludos!**

**Capitulo 4 : Salvador en momentos de crisis**

Me acerque corriendo hacia la estantería que tenia mas cerca y cogí un bote pequeño de cristal en cuyo interior había una especie de líquido espeso de color violeta. Se lo entregué a Anders que estaba inclinado hacia un hombre de mediana edad, tumbado en una de las hamacas de la clínica. Ese día había muy pocas camas libres. Kirkwall estaba viviendo uno de los peores inviernos de su historia y eso se notaba mucho en sus habitantes que habían pasado por la clínica aquejándose de fuertes fiebres, dolores de garganta y de estómago, pulmonías y enfermedades de ese mismo estilo.

Estaba bastante cansada esa mañana. Le había prometido a Anders que le ayudaría durante un mes en su trabajo como curandero a cambio de que el nos ayudara en nuestra misión suicida ( como el se había encargado de recordarme tantas veces) hacia los caminos de las profundidades.

Mi relación con el había cambiado bastante durante este corto periodo de tiempo. Lo seguía viendo como un hombre atractivo , amable y encantador e incluso me había planteado el coquetear de manera mas seria con el ya que a el no parecía molestarle en absoluto pero, joder, ¿ Por qué me tuve que fijar , de entre todos los hombres del Kirkwall, en el hombre que tiene un maldito espíritu de Justicia dentro de el? Solo me podía pasar a mi, pensé, me encanta mi suerte. Tsk...

Había estado dándole vueltas a todo el tema de Anders desde que me dijo que se había fusionado con un espíritu y esos pensamientos martilleaban mi cabeza haciendo no mas que empeorar las cosas. Cada día me levantaba de la cama con peor humor y pronto fui objeto de burlas entre nuestro pequeño grupo.

" Deben ser esos días del mes, ya sabes" le susurro Varric a Anders observando como yo gritaba enfurecida al pobre mercader cuando este me había dicho que ya no quedaba mas vino de mi marca favorita.

" Te odio enano"- Le fulminé con la mirada y le eché otra mirada dura al mercader que se encogió en su sitio detrás del mostrador mientras que Isabella y Varric disimulaban una gran sonrisa.

Ese día habíamos quedado todos, a primera hora de la tarde en el mercado, para comprar provisiones que nos ayudaran a llevar de la mejor manera posible nuestra gran aventura. Como de costumbre durante esos días, yo estaba de muy mal humor. Me había pasado otra noche sin dormir pero esta vez no era Anders el problema de esas malas noches. Días atrás, mientras salía de la clínica por la noche, al acabar mi jornada, fui acorralada por unos Templarios. Esa noche Anders me dijo que tenia que ir a casa de un paciente ya que no se podía mover y me dejo a cargo de la clínica hasta la hora de cerrar. Los templarios estaban borrachos y fuera de su turno de guardia . Habían considerado gracioso patrullar bebidos por ciudad oscura asustando a los niños mendigos por las calles e insultando a las prostitutas mientras las acosaban. Menudos idiotas , pensé mientras me intentaba esconder por una de las calles paralelas. Pero me salió mal mi jugada y uno de ellos se percató de mi presencia nerviosa por lo que corrió hacía mi y me empujo contra la pared mientras su compañero nos alcazaba y se reía estúpidamente.

" Una pequeña criatura traviesa, paseando sola por la oscuridad, ¿no es un poco peligroso que una niña como tu este sola en un lugar como este?"- me preguntó de forma lasciva mientras me sujetaba con fuerza.

No podía hacer nada. El estúpido templario me superaba en fuerza y por mucho que forcejeara no podía soltarme . Su amigo estaba mirando la escena con una sonrisa bobalicona mientras desenvainaba su espada. Cuando vi esto,intenté mantener la calma mientras pensaba a toda velocidad que demonios iba a hacer y pensando la manera de lanzarles algún hechizo paralizador, pero teniendo las manos sujetas era prácticamente imposible.

" No podéis hacerme nada chicos, que pensaran de vosotros, unos honrosos templarios que han hecho daño a una pobre chica indefensa? Perderéis vuestra dignidad"- intenté decir mientras que el templario que me sujetaba las mano se puso a escasos centímetros de mi y me respondió con una mirada feroz y una sonrisa burlona- " ¡ Nos importa una mierda esas gilipolleces! Acabamos de ser despedidos y sinceramente, ¿ que mejor manera de celebrar nuestra libertad que con una chica como tu?"- Dijo esto y miró a su compañero quien asintió.

Uno de ellos me cogió de las piernas y el otro de los brazos y me tumbaron en el suelo de mala manera.

Estaba muerta de miedo. Normalmente sabia defenderme ya que podía luchar pero en ese momento, no podía hacer absolutamente nada y la impotencia hizo que empezara a gritar y a patalear. Una de las patadas le dio al templario que me sujetaba por las manos. La patada alcanzó su cara y empezó a sangrar en gran cantidad, hecho que aproveché para intentar escapar. Me intenté levantar pero el otro hombre me seguía sujetando los pies , no sin dificultad. No sirvió de nada porque el templario que sangraba por la nariz ya se había recuperado y se saco una especie de goma del bolsillo. Me dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y me quedé inconsciente.

Cuando me desperté lo veía todo negro y borroso. Me habían dado un fuerte golpe y la cabeza me dolía muchísimo . Note un liquido caliente que me llegaba hasta las mejillas y por el olor pude comprobar que era sangre. MALDITA SEA. Tenia que salir de allí como sea, pensaba horrorizada. Intenté no volver a llorar . Sabía que ellos querían eso, que gritara y llorara pero eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

Estaba a atada en una tabla de madera encima de una mesa, inmovilizada por las manos y por los pies pero seguía vestida. En ese momento entraron por la puerta y la cerraron con llave. Se habían despojado de sus armaduras y estaban mas borrachos que antes. Recorrí rápidamente la habitación con la mirada y vi que había varias botellas de vino esparcidas por el suelo. Estábamos en una habitación pequeña, llena de cajas. Supuse que sería un almacén de ciudad oscura o algo por el estilo. Mis esperanzas de salir de allí sin ser tocada o violada se desvanecían por momentos. No tenían pinta de ser asesinos pero si de hombres que se lo querían pasar bien y encima estaban totalmente bebidos. Si, mi suerte es jodidamente fantástica, pensé con ironía.

Uno de ellos se acerco a mi y se saco una navaja del bolsillo. En un momento me rasgó los botones de la gruesa chaqueta que llevaba puesta y se dispuso a rasgar los botones de la camiseta que llevaba debajo. En pocos segundos el templario estaba metiendo su mano hasta llegar a mi sujetador. Pero antes de eso se deleitó con la vista de mis pechos sonriendo al otro templario.

" Vaya, si no eres una niña, estas bastante desarrollada...nos lo vamos a pasar mejor de lo que pensábamos, ¿verdad Tom?-dijo uno de ellos mientras metía la mano dentro de mi sujetador y me agarraba uno de los pechos. Empezó a masajearlo con fuerza y dureza mientras prácticamente babeaba encima mio.

Yo estaba horrorizada, tenía los ojos llorosos y el corazón me iba a mil pero no podía hacer nada. La sensación de impotencia me estaba matando. Cuando sentí su toque en mi pecho me estremecí. La sensación estaba siendo horrible. Odiaba ser tocada de esta manera por una pandilla de borrachos que no eran mas que cerdos salvajes. Estaba totalmente repugnada.

El otro hombre se cansó de mirar y se acercó también a mi lado. En unos segundos sentí como comenzó a morderme el cuello y a lamerlo. Se estaba excitando muchísimo por lo que aumentó el ritmo y empezó morderme con mayor agresividad.

Grité. Grite de dolor. Me había mordido con mucha fuerza y sentí como la sangre bajaba desde mi cuello hasta el pecho. Eso solo produjo que los templarios se rieran aun mas y empezaran a rajarme el botón de mi pantalón.

Intenté soltarme pero eso solo hizo que me hiciera mas daño en mis muñecas ya que las cuerdas estaban fuertemente atadas y me estaba cortando el flujo sanguíneo. Creía que me iba a dar un infarto o que me iba a desmayar de nuevo porque mi corazón taladraba en mi pecho a un ritmo endemoniado. Solo quería que todo pasase ya, que tuvieran que hacer lo que quisieran hacer y que me dejaran en paz de una vez.

Uno de ellos me bajó los pantalones hasta las rodillas y comenzó a meter su mano entre mi muslo pero un fuerte ruido lo paró en seco y se volvió hacia la puerta.

De pronto oí a los dos hombres gritar y vi que salieron volando hacia la pared, dándose en la cabeza con ella. Los dos empezaron a sangrar e intentaron levantarse para defenderse de aquello que los había lanzado.

Desde mi posición en la tabla de madera pude observar que una persona había entrado en la habitación derribando la puerta . Supuse que la había tirado de una fuerte patada. El recién llegado era una figura masculina, vestía de negro con unas mallas , guantes y botas negras y llevaba una especie de capa con capucha, también negra, que le tapaba el rostro. Era una figura muy extraña pero en ese momento no podía estar mas que aliviada de que se hubiese producido esa intrusión.

El hombre de negro cogió a los dos templarios del pecho y los volvió a estampar contra la pared. Era obvio que era una persona muy fuerte y hábil en la lucha porque se movía agilmente y sin dificultad. En ese momento me di cuenta de que portaba una gran espada apoyada en su espalda, atada en un cinturón. Ni siquiera tuvo que usarla. Vi que los templarios estaban en el suelo lloriqueando e intentando defenderse pero este hombre les puso la mano en el corazón y salio una luz plateada. De un segundo a otro, estaban muertos. No pude ver bien lo que paso y como lo había hecho ya que desde mi posición solo podía ver su espalda pero estaba claro que no había sido algo " normal".

Se volvió hacia mi con cuidado, se ajustó la capucha y con su espada me liberó de las ataduras. Yo estaba temblando, no podía hablar , ni siquiera podía darle las gracias. Odiaba ser rescatada y parecer una cría indefensa. Había pasado mi infancia y adolescencia aprendiendo a defenderme, a valerme por si misma sin que tuviera que depender de nadie. Y allí estaba ahora, medio desnuda, con sangre en la cabeza y en el cuello siendo salvada de una violación segura por un hombre misterioso. Me puse furiosa conmigo misma por mi debilidad y me levanté sola, intentando al menos, conservar un poco de dignidad.

La figura de negro estaba ocultando los cadáveres y vi como un mechón de su pelo se le salia de la capucha. ¡ Era totalmente blanco! Estaba muerta de curiosidad por este hombre que la había salvado por lo que me acerque a el pero me di cuenta de que tenia la ropa rasgada y se me veía todo. Me ruborice y antes de hablar con el me di la vuelta y busque por las cajas alguna tela o manta con la que taparme. Cuando me di la vuelta frustrada por mi falta de éxito en la búsqueda vi como mi salvador se había marchado dejando tras de si su capa negra.

Había vuelto a recordar todo esto mientras estábamos en el mercado. Todo mi mal humor se debía a esos malditos templarios y cada vez que nos topábamos con ellos en altaciudad me ponía tensa y con un humor de perros.

No le había contado esto a nadie . Sabía que todos se preocuparían y sabía que Anders se culparía por haberme dejado sola por la noche en un sito tan peligroso. Tenia en mi mente otras cosas y preguntas,quería saber quien era ese hombre que me había salvado y como me había encontrado. Pero sobre todo quería encontrarle para darle las gracias. No hay muchas personas que hubieran plantado cara a dos templarios y eso lo valoraba mucho. ¿Pero donde iba a encontrarlo? ¿Y si ya se había marchado de Kirkwall? Intenté no pensar en el,pero no podía quitármelo de la cabeza y eso me cabreaba.

Al final llegué a la determinación que lo encontraría. No tenia ni idea de como, pero lo haría.


	5. Visita Inesperada

**Aquí va el quinto capítulo! Espero que os guste, saludos! =)**

**Capítulo 5 : Visita inesperada**

50 Soberanos. No se me había olvidado,claro que no. Cada vez faltaba menos para que la expedición hacia los caminos de las profundidades empezara y llevábamos ahorrados 34. Aveline había ayudado gracias al generoso sueldo que le daban en su trabajo como guarda de la ciudad. Isabela también había contribuido con una pequeña bolsa con 15 soberanos. Todos le habíamos preguntado como los había conseguido pero ella se limito a sonreír misteriosamente y se negó a contestar. Estaba casi segura de que siendo Isabella, tenia algo que ver con algo relacionado con la palabra " seducción" o " sexo".

Anders también quería ayudar aportando dinero pero yo me había negado con rotundidad ya que el también estaba pasando por un mal momento económico y ganaba muy poco como curandero ya que lo hacia gratis y muy pocas personas le daban una pequeña propina.

Por esta razón, cada mañana nos reuníamos todos y buscábamos pequeños trabajos por la ciudad. Ganábamos una pequeña cantidad de dinero que día a día iba aumentando considerablemente. Uno de esos días, acompañamos a Merril a casa tras acabar nuestras aventuras laborales. Varric no quería dejarla sola porque la elferia, en baja ciudad, no era un sitio muy fiable. Siempre había grupos que se dedicaban a comerciar sus productos ilegales en la clandestinidad y utilizaban almacenes en esa zona como tapadera para sus objetivos.. Había que dar gracias al hacedor por no encontrarnos a estos grupos por la noche.

Merril nos ofreció entrar y descansar un rato . Abrió la puerta y nos dejó pasar. Nos sentamos en unos pequeños sofás que había cerca de la entrada. Varric se sentó en un sillón alejado, mientras que Isabella se tumbó dejando sus piernas en mi regazo y en el de Anders. Aveline no quiso sentarse y se quedo apoyada en la pared cerca de la chimenea.

" ¿ Queréis un poco de té? " Dijo nerviosamente Merril que casi nunca tenia visitas y tenia problemas con eso de ser anfitriona. Siempre tenia la casa desordenada, con los libros sobre magia antigua esparcidos por el suelo y hojas de papel arrugadas por la mesa.

"¿ No tienes algo mas fuerte?" preguntó Isabella mientras se estiraba ocupando todo el sofá y aplastándonos.

" ¿Que es lo que comes Isabella? ¡ Me acabo de quedar sin aparato reproductor!" jadeo Anders intentando apartar a Isabella de encima suyo, que efectivamente, había caído justo encima de las partes bajas de Anders.

" Los hombres sois unos bebes" dijo Isabella sonriendo. Dicho esto se puso rápidamente sentada a horcajadas en el regazo de Anders manteniéndolo atrapado debajo suyo. Anders estaba visiblemente incomodo y me lanzo una mirada de socorro mientras intentaba apartarla. Me reí y me aparte haciendo caso omiso de Anders y me reuní con Aveline y Varric en el otro extremo de la habitación. En ese momento entro Merril con varias tazas de te caliente. Al ver la escena de Isabela y Anders se paro en seco y por poco se le caen las tazas. Se sonrojo y nos miró implorando ayuda.

" Vamos Merril, vamos a bebérnoslas antes de que se enfríen" dije riendo mientras daba una patada a Isabella en su trasero para que dejara al pobre Anders en paz y dejara de incomodar a Merril.

Isabela hizo un mohín y se apartó a regañadientes mientras nos sentábamos alrededor de una pequeña mesa en medio del salón. " Aguafiestas" dijo mientras nos sacaba la lengua.

" Mujer…¿es que solo piensas en el sexo? preguntó Aveline mirando a Isabella mientras se sentaba al lado de Anders y le ponía una mano en su pierna. Anders intentó sentarse en otro lado pero no quedaban asientos libres por lo que , en voz baja , nos dijo que prefería quedarse de pie.

" La vida es corta y pienso disfrutarla cada momento. ¿Y que mejor manera de disfrutarla que dando y recibiendo placer? Soy una mujer libre y puedo tener al hombre que quiera en mi cama." ronroneó Isabella mientras miraba a Anders. " Y tú seras el siguiente, por mucho que te resistas" sonrió Isabella.

" Es una pena, pero no me gustan las cosas de segunda mano" dijo Anders maliciosamente. Isabella se rió y se bebió su taza de taza de té de un trago. Mientras tanto, mis pensamientos estaban en otra parte. Pensaba acerca del dinero que necesitábamos, de los trabajos que tendríamos que hacer para conseguirlo, pensaba acerca de los malditos templarios…sabia que era injusto generalizar de esa forma. Tenía claro que había buenos hombres templarios en el servicio pero la mala experiencia que pasé cambio mi visión de ellos sin que pudiera evitarlo. Al pensar en esa noche volví a recordar a ese hombre . El hombre que me ayudó a escapar de ese almacén. Había soñado todas las noches con el, incluso lo creía ver en varias partes de la ciudad pero en el fondo sabia que eran ilusiones falsas. Tenia tantas ganas de encontrarlo, que me estaba volviendo loca. No entendía porque me interesé tanto en esa persona. No solo quería darle las gracias. Quería saber mas de el, porque se escondía de esa forma, porque no me dirigió ni una sola palabra esa noche y , no nos vamos a engañar, también quería ver su rostro. Me había sentido atraída por el y era completamente absurdo ya que solo había podido ver un trozo su cabello, pero que ese trozo que vi fuese completamente blanco hizo que mi interés aumentara mas. Me encantaban los hombres misteriosos, que se le iba a hacer. ¡Malditas hormonas!

No me había dado cuenta de que me había quedado mirando la chimenea sin pestañear durante unos minutos. Cuando salí de mi ensoñamiento mire a todos y vi que se reían.

" Deberías descansar Hawke, no paras de hacer cosas en todo el día. Por la mañana me ayudas en la clínica y por la tarde estas salvando a la gente por la ciudad, necesitas dormir y tener un poco de tiempo para ti misma" dijo Anders compresivamente mientras me frotaba suavemente la espalda.

" Tienes razón" sonreí a Anders mientras me estiraba y me levantaba de la silla. " Voy a dormir un rato, ¡espero poder levantarme por la mañana! Creo que podría dormir doce horas seguidas" dije y salí de casa de Merril

El camino fue bastante tranquilo y corto. Tío Gamlen vivía a unos cinco minutos de casa de Merril y era un camino relativamente seguro aunque nunca venía mal estar atentos a cualquier ataque.

Llegué a casa y me dirigí a mi habitación que compartía con Carver. La casa estaba en silencio por lo que supuse que mi madre y mi tío ya estarían dormidos. Bueno, lo mas probable es que mi tío ni siquiera estuviese en casa. Isabella me había contado que lo había visto casi todas las noches en el bloming rose. Me quité la ropa y me puse un camisón blanco. Antes de meterme en la cama eché una ojeada a mi hermano. Últimamente hablaba muy poco con el ; se había negado a acompañarnos ya que según el, mis compañeros eran bastante raritos. Me enfadé y le dije que no necesitábamos a un guerrero segundón, por lo que las cosas volvían a estar tensas entre nosotros.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté cuando la luz empezaba a entrar por la habitación Seguía teniendo mucho sueño pero tenia que ayudar a Anders en la clínica. Me estiré todavía con las mantas pegadas a mi cuerpo y me acerqué al espejo del armario. No había cambiado mucho durante estos últimos años. Cuando huí de la ruina tenia aspecto de niña y lo seguía teniendo. Bueno, al menos en lo que hace referencia a mi cara. Comprobé orgullosa que había aumentado varias tallas de pecho y comprobé también que mis caderas habían aumentado. Tenia veintidós años, ¡ ya era hora de que por fin se notara!

Estos cambios tampoco habían pasado desapercibidos par el sector masculino de Kirkwall. Desde mi aventura en el bloming rose, había recibido propuestas amorosas de varios hombres pero ninguno me interesó por lo que los rechacé. Anders había insinuado discretamente su interés hacia mi y yo no lo había rechazado. Me sentía atraída por el pero en ese momento tenia que hacerme cargo de cosas mas importantes como el cuidar de mi familia y conseguir el dinero suficiente para la expedición por lo que dejé mis deseos amorosos para otro momento.

Me vestí con ropas de abrigo y entre el la cocina donde vi a mi madre preparar el desayuno. Cogí un trozo de pan y bebí un sorbo de te caliente.

" Querida, tienes mala cara, ¿ por que no te quedas hoy en casa y descansas?" me preguntó mi madre con preocupación. Se acerco a mi y me puso una mano en la frente para comprobar si tenia fiebre.

" No te preocupes madre, le diré a Anders que me de una poción revitalizadora y estaré como nueva" sonreí a mi madre intentando que dejara de preocuparse

" Últimamente ves mucho a ese chico ¿ no?" preguntó mi madre con un fingido desinterés. "Tu amiga Isabella me contó que te esta cortejando".

" ¿Qué?" pregunté sorprendida mientras me ruborizaba un poco. " ¿ Desde cuando Isabella tiene conversaciones contigo?" . Me sentía indignada, no me gustaba que hablaran de mi a mis espaldas y mas si la conversación trataba sobre temas amorosos.

Mi madre se rió e hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándose importancia. Suspiré mientras me levantada y me dirigí hacia ciudad oscura. Cuando llegué me encontré a Anders atendiendo a los primeros pacientes. La oleada de enfermos se había reducido pero aun así, teníamos toda la mañana ocupada y sin descanso.

" Hola Anders" sonreí calidamente mientras el me devolvía la sonrisa y me explicaba lo que tenia que hacer.

La mañana se hizo eterna. Cada minuto que pasaba me sentía mas cansada. Tenia que atender a los pacientes sentada en una silla y me costaba concentrarme. Anders se acercó a mi con cara de preocupación y me puso una mano en la frente tal como había echo mi madre horas atrás.

" No pasa nada, se me pasará, solo estoy baja algo débil" intenté sonreirle pero hasta eso me costaba. Me dispuse a levantarme cuando de pronto, la cabeza me empezó a girar y no pude ser capaz de mantenerme en pie. Me caí redonda en una de las camas. Anders me cogió en brazos y me tumbó con cuidado . Me sentía totalmente mareada y si fuerzas. Gire un poco la cabeza y vi como cogía un bote pequeño de la estantería y me lo entregaba para que me lo bebiera. ¡Sabia a rayos! Pensé , mientras hacia una mueca expresando mi disgusto.

" Eres una quejica" me reprocho sonriendo Anders. " No pienso dejarte salir de aquí hasta que recuperes todas tus fuerzas, así que duérmete" Esto último lo dijo con un tono de voz serio, un tono que no admitía ningún tipo de discursion por lo que me relajé e intenté dormirme.

Abrí los ojos y en un principio no vi nada. Estaba toda la clínica a oscuras a excepción de un pequeño rincón de donde procedía una pequeña luz. Me levante con cuidado y me llevé las manos a la cabeza. Aun me sentía algo mareada y estaba aturdida pero me encontraba mejor que antes. Anders estaba en una mesa anotando en un papel el numero de pacientes que habían venido hoy a la clínica y sus dolencias correspondientes. Noté que estaba muy cansado , se estaba esforzando en mantenerse despierto. El sentimiento de culpa me azotó, si no me hubiera mareado le habría podido ayudar, pensé con tristeza.

" Hey" le sonreí cuando llegué a su altura. Me miró, se levantó de la silla y se acercó hasta estar a unos pocos centímetros de mi.

" Espero que estés mejor, me habías asustado" dijo en un susurro mientras pasaba su mano por mi mejilla, acariciándola. No se por que no me aparté. La verdad es que disfruté de su tacto. Aunque tenia las manos ásperas, también eran cálidas y su toque fue placentero y agradable.

Le miré a los ojos, esos ojos color miel que me llenaban de calor. En ese momento sentí la necesidad de abrazarle para darle las gracias por haberme cuidado durante el día. Me acerque mas aun a el y rodee mis brazos alrededor de su cuello fundiendonos así en un cálido abrazo. Mis sentidos estaban a flor de piel, hacía tiempo que no me había sentido así de a gusto con un hombre y estaba empezando a creer seriamente en que algo bonito podría ocurrir entre Anders y yo. ¿ Tampoco era tan mala idea no? Siempre y cuando su gran amigo Justicia no se entrometiera demasiado. Pero sabia que eso era bastante mas complicado ya que formaba parte de el.

No paraba de darle vueltas a mis pensamientos, cuando de pronto sentí que se apartaba y colocaba sus manos alrededor de mi cara, sujetándome para que pudiera mirarlo fijamente.

" Si no te lo digo ahora, creo que no seré capaz de hacerlo nunca. Me gustas Hawke, eres una de las personas mas maravillosas que he conocido nunca y eso que solo nos conocemos desde hace unos meses" me dijo con admiración." No se que me pasa, no se si me has hechizado o será que soy un tonto enamoradizo pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Me gustas muchísimo"

Me quedé de piedra. Sabía que a Anders le gustaba pero no me había esperado que me lo dijera tan pronto y de esa manera. No pude respondele con palabras. Sin casi darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo me acerqué y le besé. Al principio fue un beso dulce, pero luego abrió la boca y me dejo entrar para que saboreara su lengua Fue un beso romántico y ninguno de los dos nos separamos enseguida.

Yo fui la primera en apartarme. Subí mi mirada y vi como tenia los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del momento.

" Lo.. lo siento Anders, creo que me he precipitado un poco"- dije tartamudeando. Ahora tenia la cabeza mas despejada y me di cuenta de lo que había echo. No es que me arrepintiera pero ese beso hizo que me sintiera todavía mas confusa.

Sentí la decepción en sus ojos. Me sonrió con tristeza y se apartó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. No quería dejarle así ,por lo que me volví a acercar a el. Pero en ese momento la puerta de la clínica se abrió con fuerza. Nos volvimos hacia la entrada y vimos como entró una persona. Un elfo concretamente. Podíamos ver sus orejas puntiagudas sobresaliendo por encima de su pelo. Su pelo...¡ su pelo era blanco!. Algo estaba mal en el, entro jadeando, sujetándose una mano con fuerza en su abdomen. Tenia las ropas negras rasgadas y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

Anders y yo corrimos hacia el mientras que el extraño elfo se derrumbó en el suelo. Era bastante alto para ser un elfo y parecía bastante fuerte. Estaba segura que era la misma persona que me ayudó por lo que mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Estaba emocionada ya que por fin lo había encontrado pero también estaba asustada ya que parecía bastante herido. ¿ Quien le habrá echo esto? pensé con tristeza.

Anders intentaba levantarlo pero pesaba demasiado. El elfo tenia una gran armadura de metal que le cubría parte del pecho y esto hizo que su peso aumentara considerablemente. Me acerque y le agarre de la cintura para poder levantarlo. Al final lo pudimos tumbar en una de las camas y pudimos observarlo mejor.

Tenia una expresión de sufrimiento y se le veía totalmente agotado. Nos fijamos en su herida ; sangraba mucho, era un corte bastante profundo. Supuse que habría recibido una puñalada con una daga o con una espada pequeña. Pero lo mas sorprendente fue cuando le quitamos la armadura y pudimos ver debajo de su ropa rasgada. Marcas. Marcas muy extrañas , del mismo color que su pelo. Anders y yo nos miramos con inquietud y observamos como el elfo intentaba decirnos algo.

" Me perseguían, estarán aquí en cuestión de minutos" jadeo con esfuerzo mientras intentaba incorporarse.

¿ Te perseguían?, ¿Quien te perseguía, y quien eres?" Le pregunté con aprensión mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro para que se volviera a tumbar.

" Fenris...me llamo Fenris y me persiguen los cazadores" hizo una pausa debido al dolor que sentía.

" ¿ Cazadores?" preguntó Anders confuso.

" Soy un esclavo, un esclavo fugado" gruñó en voz baja con un tono peligroso.

Habíamos encontrado a un elfo con el pelo banco, marcas del mismo color en su cuerpo y resulta que es un esclavo que se ha fugado. Caí en la cuenta de que se refería a los esclavistas. Cazaban esclavos prófugos y no eran especialmente simpáticos y benévolos. Lo habían dejado muy mal, menos mal que encontró la clínica, pensé aliviada.

Me acerqué rápidamente a la puerta y la bloqueé poniendo una estantería en medio. Anders me miró con sorpresa. " ¿ Podemos fiarnos de el , Hawke? Creo que sería mejor que se lo entregáramos a los esclavistas. ¿ Qué pasa si mató a su amo y es un elfo peligroso? Esas marcas no son normales"

" ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡ Sigue siendo una persona que necesita ayuda! Cuando se recupere ya pensaremos que hacer, pero hasta ese momento lo ayudaremos" dije con firmeza.

Anders me miro enfadado pero no dijo nada. Me volví hacia Fenris y vi como se había desmayado. Suspiré y me senté a su lado en una silla.

Esto si que se iba a poner verdaderamente interesante.


End file.
